Shimai Reikoku
Shimai is Isamu's half-sister, although he doesn't know it yet. She is a in Hama Town with her aunt. She is also a Shade whitch are a group of people to attain both Shinigami and Hollow powers at the same time. She is the Leader of the Paladins, the Shade that have forced their Hollow powers into their Zanpakuto and turned them into Arrancar like Zanpakuto while the Shade themselves gain Shinigami-like powers (e.g They can use Kido, Shunpo, Etc). Apperence Shimai wears a normal elementary school attire. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, she is pretty big for her age.She wears normal clothes when she is outside playing with her friends but due to her aunt's over protectiveness. Personality Shimai has a normal little girl's mentality she blends in so well that no one would suspect that she is something more than normal.She has a tendency to wine a lot about anything that doesn't go her way.But she does care for those whom she loves being the first one to help if her friend is injured. History Although she hasn't done a lot after she was born, most of her more important history happened when she was inside her mother's womb. Born from a Shinigami and a human. Shimai inherited her Mother's Shinigami powers but as she was in the womb her mother was attacked by a Hollow. Infecting Shimai with Hollow powers, alas her mother died due to a combination of wounds and the shock of birthing a baby. Before the Hollow killed Shimai a passing Shinigami rescued her and defeated the Hollow. He left her on a doorstep and promised that he would watch over her and be her guardian. Plot Powers and Abilities Note: Subject to change! Immanence Spiritual Power: Being born from a Shinigami already had great spiritual energy, coupleed with her hollow energy she has reached a spiritual power that shouldn't come from a girl her age. Master Hand-To-Hand Fighter: Extensive Training has increased Shimai's Hand-to-Hand abilities to beyond what they would if she was ever the the Soul Society. She can punch someone without them even knowing about it. Shunpo Master: Her Shunpo speed is drastically more advance that any captain's. In the blink of an eye she can cross vast distances and even set up attacks whilst moving at these high speeds. Expert Kido User: Being a Paladin Shimai's Kido is not destructive she likes to follow the mantra "only use if necessary" mostly using binding kido before using destruction kido. Master Swordsmanship: Shimai has been trained by her guardian Isamu as a precaution if anything were to happen to him she would be able to defend herself. After he left to his duties she continued her training until she knew the in's and outs of the Zanpakuto. Zanpakuto Shimai being a Paladin has a Zanpakuto like those of Arrancar. Her Zanpakuto is named Arcángel to activate is she says the words Santificar. Her Zanpakuto changes and becomes a shield that can break apart and turn into two swords that she can uses to deadly efficiency. Resurrección When Shimai uses her Resurreccion her apperence changes along with her Zanpakuto. She gains a complete golden armor set also with a cape that bears a design that she made herself thats she refers to as a crest. She also gains a boost in strength, speed, and awareness. Category:Human-Shinigami Hybrid Category:Female